Realidad
by Azhy
Summary: Hinata no podía pedir más felicidad de la que tenía con Naruto. Sakura era otra historia, su amor no correspondido por Sasuke la destrozaba. En una fracción de segundo todo puede cambiar. Ahora no son felices, pero esa es su realidad. Dreamfic. /NaruHina. SasuSaku. SaiSaku.


_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sus manos grandes acariciando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo. Su cálido y entrecortado aliento golpeando su cuello, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lo iba a disfrutar, lo sabía.

Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía.

En su interior, una revolución de sensaciones y sentimientos se desató. Un placer humanamente imposible dentro de ella. Una parte de su ser entregándose por completo a él. Sus paredes vaginales empezaron a contraerse. El final aproximándose. El clímax a punto de llegar.

Él perdió el ritmo del las embestidas. La cabecera de la cama chocó repetidamente contra la pared. Su rosada cabellera esparcida en la almohada, los oscuros cabellos de él cubriendo sus ojos.

Gemidos roncos, respiraciones entrecortadas, cuerpos desnudos. Una ilusión. Cada vez más cerca, las uñas de la fémina se clavaban en su ancha espalda, y las embestidas se volvieron furiosas y descontroladas. Placer, deseo, lujuria, pasión, amor.

Ella gritó (su nombre). Él gruñó.

Éxtasis.

El hombre se dejó caer sobre ella. La mujer suspiró. Segundos, tal vez minutos después… ambos sabían lo que pasaría. Sakura logró quitar el pesado cuerpo de encima del suyo, se levantó, se vistió y salió con rapidez de ahí. La mirada de Sasuke se perdió en el techo de la habitación.

Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

Ambos lo tenían claro desde un principio.

Ella lo amaba (más que a nada, más que a todo. Más que a su vida misma). Él no.

Salió de aquella habitación y seguidamente de esa casa. Miró el nublado cielo y dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima, solo una, para regresar a casa.

* * *

Cuando él la besaba, sin importar cuándo, cómo o dónde, una explosión de agradable calidez se llevaba a cabo en su pecho y se esparcía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo. Y su rostro se pintaba de rojo y él se reía y la llamaba hermosa.

«Me encanta cuando te sonrojas».

A veces él la besaba antes de irse, dejándola en la puerta de su casa. Y buscaba con su lengua la respuesta a su invitación, y ella se la dio esa noche, aumentando la pasión de aquella caricia. Gimió, alentándolo a tomarlo todo. Sus manos cobraron vida y acariciaron, halando continuamente el cabello de él, pidiendo (deseando, implorando) un poco más. Él masajeó sus senos por sobre su ropa interior y ella se encoge en el deseo que solo él puede despertar en su cuerpo.

Lo había hecho esperar mucho, pero él siempre se mantuvo paciente y respetó su decisión a esperar. Ella era virgen, y él esperó a que estuviera lista.

Entonces Hinata bajó con lentitud el cierre de la chamarra de su novio. Naruto la miró no sin cierta sorpresa. Y ella le sonrió con su timidez característica.

Azul y perla se encontraron, perdiéndose en ellos.

Ambos lo sabían.

Ella lo amaba (con todo su corazón). Él la amaba (con toda su alma).

Y Hinata lo besó. Con deseo, con pasión, con lujuria, con amor. Y él lo supo, lo entendió. La espera había valido la pena. Ella confiaba plenamente en él.

Ella estaba lista para dar ese paso, con él.

Porque ambos se amaban.

* * *

Lloró tanto que creyó quedarse seca.

Ella sabía que lloraría. Lo haría al regresar a casa y saberse sola. Lo haría al ducharse y la esencia de él desapareciera lentamente de su cuerpo. Lo haría al acostarse y estar en los brazos de la soledad. Ella sabía que lloraría por todo eso.

Jamás pensó que lloraría por algo más. No le pasó por la cabeza una situación así cuando, impulsivamente, se dejó envolver entre las sábanas de la cama de Sasuke.

—Basta ya, Sakura —le había dicho Ino—. Él solo te hará sufrir.

Ella lo sabía, y aún así lo hizo. Conocía las consecuencias de sus actos y se atuvo a ellas.

Ella lo amaba y él lo sabía. (Todos lo sabían).

Él no la amaba. Y ella lo sabía (porque todos se cansaron de repetírselo).

Y aún así se acostó con él. Porque lo amaba más que a nada. Porque lo único que deseaba es que él fuera el primer (y el único) hombre en su vida, que fuera él quien se llevara lo más importante que podía ofrecerle. Quería, aunque fuera una noche, que él le perteneciera. (Porque ella le había pertenecido siempre).

Y aunque para Sasuke no era importante, lo aceptó. Y ella se arrepentía ahora. Ella hizo el amor con él. Sasuke tuvo sexo con ella.

Y ahora, Sakura estaba embarazada.

Embarazada de una ilusión, de un arrebato de pasión. Sakura le amaba. Sasuke la deseaba. Y ahora ella esperaba un hijo de aquella noche de placer, deseo, pasión, lujuria y amor (por parte de ella).

Todo da un fruto. Y ella no fue la excepción.

* * *

Cuando despertó entre dos fuertes y bronceados brazos, no se sorprendió como lo hizo las primeras veces. Le había entregado su cuerpo y su corazón a él, a Naruto, su novio, su mejor amigo desde hace años y a su amante desde hace un poco. Le entregó su virginidad con la promesa de su amor eterno. Le entregó su vida y, ahora, iba a darle mucho más que eso.

Sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y se contuvo, porque no quería arruinar la sopresa.

El celular de Naruto, en la encimera a un lado de la cama en la que reposaban, empezó a emitir las primeras notas de una canción. Él se removió bajo las sábanas, aprisionándola aún más entre sus brazos y gruñó. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la bella mujer que lo hacía feliz. La besó, olvidando la lujuria, la pasión y el deseo de la noche anterior. La besó solo con amor. Ella se sonrojó y él se vio obligado a separarse ante la insistencia del aparato telefónico.

Lo cogió y contestó a regañadientes, con la risa de Hinata como coro.

—¿Diga? —el silenció fue la única respuesta—. ¿Teme?

—Hn.

Frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—Hn.

—Te escucho.

—En una hora, donde siempre.

La comunicación se cortó y Naruto miró extrañado su móvil. Lo dejó de lado y se giró para volver a los brazos de su novia.

—Tendremos que dejar lo de hoy para otro día —la besó como compensación—. El Teme quiere hablar de algo conmigo.

—Oh… —ella parecía decepcionada, pero segundos más tarde sonrió con calidez y asintió.

Ya se lo diría más tarde.

* * *

Estaban sentados frente a frente, y Naruto esperaba a que él hablara. Lucía cansado y molesto, como últimamente lo venía viendo todos los días. Suspiró y lo miró fijamente, incitándolo a hablar. Había quedado con Hinata en el parque, pues, al parecer, ella tenía algo que contarle. «Una sorpresa» le confió antes de salir.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta e introdujo una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, acariciando con cuidado una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Fuera lo que fuera a decirle Hinata, estaba seguro de que no sería más grande que la sorpresa que él iba a darle a ella.

Dejó esos pensamientos atrás cuando vio a Sasuke removerse en su lugar y aclararse la garganta para hablar.

—Sakura —fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

De nueva cuenta, esa extraña sensación que venía teniendo desde que se despertó, se presentó en su cuerpo. Sintió algo pesado expandiéndose en su pecho e inevitablemente se asustó. Suspiró con cansancio y trató de apartar malos pensamientos. Sakura estaba decidida. Le había costado mucho juntar el coraje para decirle a Sasuke que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero no iba a rendirse ahora.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque central, donde lo había citado sin más que un «Tengo que decirte algo».

* * *

Corrió. La charla con Sasuke se había demorado más de lo que pensó, y se le hacía tarde para llegar con Hinata. Ella ya debía estar esperándolo. Se apresuró y en poco tiempo pudo distinguirla a lo lejos, tan hermosa como siempre fue ella ante sus ojos.

Tan cerca, a tan solo una calle de cruzar para pedirle que fuera su esposa. Para que ella viviera el resto de su vida a su lado. Cruzó corriendo, sin ánimos de esperar para ponerle el anillo en el dedo.

—¡Hinata−chan!

* * *

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin su permiso, y su cara se distorsionó en una mueca de dolor sin darse cuenta. Él estaba a lo lejos, de seguro sin notar su presencia. Aunque si la hubiera visto seguramente le hubiera dado igual. Sakura se dio la vuelta e intentó alejarse de ahí borrando todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

Sintió un agudo dolor en el estómago y se llevó las manos a la zona donde el dolor se esparcía cada vez con más fuerza. Este se convirtió en largas punzadas expandiéndose por su vientre, y se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando inútilmente apaciguar el dolor.

Gimió y la imagen de Sasuke con una pelirroja prendada a sus labios volvió a su mente, aumentando la intensidad del dolor. Se dejó vencer por la repentina fatiga que la atacó y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, un par de brazos la sostuvieron. En medio de su inconsciencia notó un par de ojos negros.

«Sasuke».

—Te amo —susurró. Y cerró los ojos.

Y él, inexplicablemente, sonrió.

* * *

—¡Hinata−chan!

La aludida volteó hacia donde provenía el grito. Sonrió al ver al hombre que amaba corriendo hacia ella. Ahí estaba él, tan atractivo como siempre. A tan solo una calle de hacerle saber que pronto sería padre.

Soltó una pequeña risotada cuando lo vio agitando ambos brazos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. A veces él era como un niño. Se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia él, ansiosa por decírselo.

* * *

Acarició el rostro de la mujer que descansaba entre sus brazos. Ella parecía sufrir justo antes de haberse desmayado, por lo que pensó que llevarla al hospital sería lo mejor. Pero ella, de repente, había dicho «Te amo».

Sonrió. Algo le decía que esa mujer iba a darle muchas más sorpresas que esa.

—¡Naruto−kun!

Un agudo grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Viró aún con ella en brazos y pudo ver, a unos cuentos metros, un tumulto de gente formándose cerca de la acera. Frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

* * *

Naruto estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, y ella quiso gritárselo desde donde estaba. Estaban tan cerca que él extendió sus brazos para atraparla en un abrazo, y ella se hizo lo mismo.

Pero de pronto, la expresión de felicidad de Naruto cambió y frunció el ceño. Llegó hasta ella y tomó sus hombros con rudeza, empujándola hacia atrás. Cayó sobre su espalda y escuchó el chirrido de neumáticos y un impacto. Alguien gritó.

Se enderezó tan rápido como le fue posible y no vio a Naruto. Volteó hacia todos lados, buscándolo, mientras la gente empezaba a aglomerarse ahí, mirando con terror a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Su corazón latió con fuerza y rogó que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando.

La realidad la golpeó de lleno cuando vio el lastimado y ensangrentado cuerpo de su novio, apenas reconocible, a unos cuantos metros de un auto chocado, con el parabrisas roto.

—¡Naruto−kun!

* * *

Dejó que las lágrimas salieran libremente, sin vergüenza alguna, cayendo por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello. Alguien la abrazó por detrás y Sakura se encontró con Sai, aquel extraño chico que la había llevado al hospital el mismo día que Naruto había tenido ese terrible accidente. Por algún extraño motivo que desconocía, él no se había separado de ella, y, en momentos como ese, ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Depositó una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd del que fue su mejor amigo y pudo ver a Hinata, a un lado de la fosa, con la mirada perdida. A su lado estaba Sasuke, arrodillado, acariciando la tierra con la cual se cubriría el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Él levanto la vista del suelo y se encontró con sus ojos verdes, opacos, sin vida.

Sakura desvió la mirada y se abrazó más a Sai.

* * *

Rió mirando el vano intento de Sanosuke por darle alcance a su mascota. Su visión se vio obstaculizada por un par de manos que le cubrían los ojos.

—Sai.

Las manos se retiraron dejándola ver a ese moreno que la había salvado años atrás en el parque. Él le sonrió mecánicamente, como siempre lo hacía, y ella lo besó. Sai profundizó el contacto y pudo sentir la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión haciendo mella en ellos. Pero no pudo sentir amor.

Tal vez Sakura no amaba a su esposo, quizá tampoco le hubiera dicho al pequeño Sanosuke que Sai no era su verdadero padre. Tal vez Sasuke la había buscado después del funeral de Naruto para hablar y quizá ella lo había rechazado sin decir nada sobre su embarazo. Tal vez Sakura había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida y quizá ni siquiera era feliz, pero, después de todo, esa era la realidad que había elegido.

Y estaba bien con ello.

* * *

Tomó la fotografía entre sus manos y lloró, como hace mucho tiempo no se lo permitía. Lo extrañaba tanto. Su carisma, su alegría. Su amor. Extrañaba a Naruto, y el dolor de no tenerlo la consumía día con día.

A veces quería solo acostarse, cerrar los ojos y no tener que levantarse nunca más. Pero Hinata sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque ahora alguien más dependía de ella. Y por él debía ser fuerte.

Unos pequeños brazos rodearon su cintura y se limpió las lágrimas, forzando una sonrisa. Un pequeño niño rubio la miraba con preocupación. Se agachó y besó su frente. El pequeño la abrazó y escondió su rostro entre su pecho, llorando y compartiendo su pena.

Hinata recordó su rostro, siempre alegre, tan parecido al de su hijo. El llanto volvió a apresarla a pesar de que no quedaba más que resignarse. Una vida sin Naruto.

Esa era la realidad que le había tocado vivir.

* * *

Lo edito después de mucho tiempo de haberlo publicado. No recordaba que fuera tan largo. Y le cambié unas cuantas cosillas, como lo de Sai, por ejemplo.

Reviews?


End file.
